A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic overflow control apparatus for a natural gas pipeline.
B. Prior Art
Recently, the use of natural gas in private homes has become popular. Ideally, the most convenient method to transmit the natural gas to the private home is by direct hook-up to the natural gas pipeline. However, a severe potential for danger exists in such arrangement. In the use of propane gas, the amount of gas contained in the gas can is limited. Thus, even if the gas supply conduit is leaking due to breakage, corrosion or other reasons, it is quite easy to handle and control. However, in the case of natural gas pipelines, the natural gas is supplied continuously from the gas company making the potential loss from leakage unlimited. Obviously, this creates a danger that is much more severe than that encountered by using propane gas. Furthermore, in that all the gas supply conduits are low pressure conduits, when the reducing pressure station is out of order, the normally high pressure natural gas flow will rupture the low pressure pipe resulting in a serious problem.